


don't call me baby

by bakusaiga



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" — rachel/damon.





	don't call me baby

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old fanfiction.net as i leave it in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.

** **don't call me baby** **

.

_don't you call anybody else baby,_  
_'cause i'm your baby still_  
_you took a long time to make it_  
_but i've never changed my mind_

\- baby, _warpaint._

* * *

"Come on, baby, you know you want to."

Rachel Berry's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at the blue-eyed Salvatore brother that was currently leaning against the locker right beside hers, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I'm not going to cut class simply because you can't reign your hormones in long enough to wait until I'm out of class."

Damon snorted, rolling his eyes at her, "That mohawked freak calls you that, why can't I? We've been doing this for much longer than when the two of you were even together."

"Noah is not a freak." Rachel snapped, glaring at him, "And that's just how Noah is. With everyone. Any name he uses, he uses in the most caring ways. Where as _you_ use it because you enjoy irritating me, and nothing more."

"Whatever." Damon sighed, becoming all the more frustrated, "We have a deal. It's just one day of school. And not even that much. You only have two periods left. Unless you'd rather have me go feast on some poor, innocent and unsuspecting teenage girl…"

Rachel's glare intensified as she slammed her locker shut, "I know we have a deal. A standing one that does _not_ include me coming to you at your every beck and call. As you said yourself, this is a deal, _not_ a relationship."

As soon as those words had left her lips, there was a flicker of some emotion in those blue eyes she loved so much, but she didn't have the chance to identify it, because it was gone as quickly as it had come, and he was now giving her one of the icy stares she'd grown all too familiar with over the past year, "Fine. I'll go find someone else to entertain myself with."

The look in his eyes was more than enough to tell Rachel that she'd messed up. Before she got the chance to utter a sound, however, he was gone and she found herself glancing fervently around the hallway to make sure no one had noticed.

Once she was positive that no one had spotted the mysterious disappearance of Damon Salvatore, Rachel sighed and made her way towards her next class. Unfortunately for her, she would have been much better off had she actually gone with Damon; the rest of the day went by with her mind completely preoccupied with what he could possibly be doing. There was no doubt that he had changed quite a bit since the first time she'd met him, but he was still as brash and impulsive as ever; there was no knowing what he would do now that she'd upset him.

But honestly, where did he get off, getting upset over something so trivial to begin with? He was only using her to distract himself from Elena. Well, that, and her blood. It was something that Rachel herself was still appalled to realize that they'd both agreed to. Then again, it was a night they'd both been extremely vulnerable; Katherine and Elena had both rejected him in one night. Picked Stefan over him and it broke him. Finn had broken up with her for almost sleeping with Noah in a retaliation to finding out he'd lied about sleeping with Santana.

She'd been selfish then, but looking back on it now, Damon had been hurt much more than she was and that was honestly why she hadn't tried to back out of their deal once she was sober enough to think straight. That, and well, she'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't enjoyed herself.

"Berry, what're you thinking' bout with that goofy grin on your lips?"

Rachel felt her cheeks burn as the voice of a one Noah Puckerman pulled her out of her thoughts; she'd been standing, staring blankly into her locker without realizing that most people had already left school grounds, "I-I… Nothing of importance, Noah." she mumbled, stuffing some unneeded books into her locker before turning her gaze back to him, "I'm amazed you're still here, everyone else in school seems to have dispersed. Is there something you need?"

Puck grinned and shook his head, "I don't need anything, Rach." he answered as she shut the door to her locker, "It's just that you've looked pissed these last few hours, I was wonderin' if you were alright."

Rachel pursed her lips for a second, her gaze falling to the ground for a moment as an image of Damon's face filled her mind, that brief flicker of emotion in his eyes, "I just had an argument with someone, Noah, nothing to big."

Slowly, she started walking towards the school's entrance, hoping that he would drop the subject. Unfortunately, she never seemed to get what she wanted.

He reached out, grabbing her lightly by the forearm, and turned her around so she was facing him, "It's him isn't it?"

"Him?" Rachel bit down on her lower lip; he knew her well. He wasn't one of her best friends for nothing.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rach. You know I'm talking about that _Salvatore_ ass." he hissed.

"Damon and I had an argument, yes. But it's _nothing_, Noah. I've said this already." Rachel insisted, a strained smile on her lips as she pried his fingers gently from her arm before going on her way once more.

"Damn it, Berry!"

Rachel flinched as his voice grew louder, but kept walking, knowing very well he would probably follow behind, "I don't want to talk about this, Noah."

Puck was just about to shout some more when suddenly she stopped at the open double doors that were the main entrance to Mystic Falls High School, holding her hand up as if to silence him. He was glaring at her, ready to tell her off when he spotted what had made her stop.

Standing in front of what was no doubt his own black car, was Damon Salvatore, a cold smirk on his lips as he spoke to none other than Santana Lopez. Their voices weren't all that loud, but they weren't that far away and with the silence Rachel had ensured from her mohawked friend, she managed to pick up on their conversation.

"-Not that you're not totally hot, because you are, but I'm not in the mood for Berry's sloppy seconds, pretty boy." came Santana's snaky remark, making Rachel's stomach tighten.

Rachel couldn't tell for sure, but she swore she saw Damon purse his lips before speaking, "Look, sandbags, this would just be a one time thing. Don't think you're that special."

"Oh, so you're _using_ me to get manhands angry?"

"Oh, baby-"

Rachel didn't even hear the rest of what Damon was going to say; she'd zoned it out. Her insides were clenching uncomfortably and her lips were parted slightly as her hands balled into fists. There was nothing Rachel was more familiar with than the sensation of uncontrollable jealousy.

"Rach…? Are you alright?" came Noah's voice, sounding muffled as though clouded by her thoughts, "You're starting to scare me with that look you've got on your face, and I'm seriously starting to wonder if you're going to haul ass and try to take on Santana."

"Don't be ridiculous, Noah." Rachel mumbled, even as she started walking in their direction, "I'm not stupid. I can't take on Santana."

"Rach…" his voice faded as Rachel watched Santana relent and Damon smirk triumphantly as he moved to pull open the passenger side door.

"Santana don't even think about getting in that car." Rachel spoke, her voice even as she came to a stop a few feet away from an irritated Santana and a glaring Damon.

"Why the hell not, man hands?" Santana asked with a smirk, her arms moving to cross her arms over her chest as she turned to face Rachel fully, "Jealous? Scared I'll take another man from you like I did with Gigantor?"

Rachel clenched her fists, her eyes darting from Santana to Damon for a moment before she inhaled deeply and pushed past Santana, towards Damon.

She stretched her arm out, sliding her hand behind his neck and using it to pull him in as she pressed her lips roughly against his. She almost pulled back when Noah's voice filled her ears with a hushed, "Hot damn, Rach." Thankfully, Damon had reacted by then; his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her in close, their bodies molding together. Quickly her arms snaked around his shoulders and her fingers ran lightly through the ends of his dark locks as her lips moved roughly against his; his lips were intoxicating. It was like she could never get enough, no matter how often she'd already kissed him before.

For all she knew they would have kept going at it then and there. Luckily Santana's voice pierced her clouded mind, "Damn, at least take it inside the car."

Rachel pulled back, turning just in time to catch Santana walking away and dragging a smirking Puckerman with her. Breathing heavily as she bit down on her lip, Rachel slowly turned her gaze back up towards Damon, already anticipating the smirk he was most definitely wearing.

"Care to explain?" he asked, a brow raising slowly as he leaned down to nip at her lower lip.

"Don't call anyone else baby." she murmured, taking the chance to rest her forehead against his, her voice soft.

"What happened to _'this isn't a relationship'_?" he asked with a sly smile.

"I changed my mind." Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, "Don't call anybody else baby." she repeated, threading her fingers through his hair as she brushed her lips against his, only to softly murmur, "I'm your baby, still."

Letting his eyes fall shut, Damon nodded, the smallest of smiles on his lips, "You've got that right, _Baby_. I _am_ allowed to call you that now, aren't I?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Only if you stop calling Noah a 'mohawked freak.'"

"Deal."

"I'm impressed. No compromises."

"I know, the things I do for you. You've fucked me up."

"Language."

Damon smirked and pulled open the back car door. Quickly he laid her down inside, crawling over her and making sure to shut and lock the door behind him, "I'm going to fuck you into next week. How's that for language?"

Rachel had no time to protest, because his lips were already on hers, and honestly, she didn't even want to get out of it. One thought did cross her mind before she was completely lost in the lust, though.

'_Thank_ _God for tinted windows_.'

** **[end.]** **


End file.
